All Alone
by Rogue Maverick
Summary: This used to be "If She Died And They Were Alone"what if chichi had died and gohan was taking care of goten It will end a G/V do not worry and I intend on them finding out about Gohan soon
1. the begining

Hello. I, the great and powerful, Rouge Maverick have finally revised the begining chapters.  
I hope more readers will keep reading from the start.  
The Muses will be back in the next chapter.  
Read on and enjoy the fic. Hehehe.  
  
--------------------------The begining of a new life and fatherhood--------------------------  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Son, and Congratulations. You, my friend, have a new little brother. The name Goten was given to him, and the boy has quite a set of lungs too.*Laughs Uneasily*," Docter Whatmenameis said in a happy tone. Still Gohan could see the look of grieving and foreboding in his pale, shaken eyes. Suddenly it clicked, he couldn't feel his mothers Ki when he tried. In panic he hurriedly asked,"Wha- what about my mom, Son Chichi." Whatmenameis face fell and with slight hesitation he explained,"I'm sorry Mr. Son, she couldn't make it. Her body was tired and needed nourishment among other things. Her last words after naming the boy were 'You, Gohan, have made me proud." The docter gave the baby, Son Goten, to his older brother before leaving. Gohan looked at his new brother and choked out, tears streaming down his face," I will raise you, and I swear by my soul, nothing bad will happen." He then took Goten home with him and adopted him, otherwise Goten would be taken away. He would not let that happen.  
  
Bulma had built a gravity room for Gohan, who had decided to continue training. Gohan had realised that being the strongest on the planet he had a responsibility to stay strong and protect the planet. The Gravity room itself was five times bigger than Vegita's and able to become a capsule. It also had speacial technology to solid hologram nature-like or other various scenary. That way he could be prepared no matter where he fought, and he learned to use his surroundings to his advantage. It was completed with fences, trash cans, and even cars in the city solid hologram, while the forest one has trees and rocks, grass and dirt, heck it even had a small stream with real water.   
  
In the calming forest S hologram he made an important decision. His life would be tough. He would become the protecter he wants and needs to be, but he will also live to his mothers wish of being smart. Above all other things he will put Gotens well-being and happiness. So he still studied, just not as intense; trained every day; all the while being the best role model and father posible for Goten. Just a year after Gohan reached his teenage years, at age 14, stage three of a super saiyen became accessible to him. Goten at the age of 3.5 reached level one statis of super saiyan . When Gohan went reached stage 3 of super saiyan his tail grew back and he grew small fangs. When Goten became age 4 he advanced to study along with his training. Gohan taught him about his Saiyan heritage,how to speak saiyan, and a bit of other alien teachings. Goten would train and study, as his adoptive father and his hero did. Gohan trained and studied with Goten. Both learned how to cook, mostly because it was hard to cook the large portioned meal for a saiyan.  
  
One of the mornings, as Goan was finishing of his twentieth bowl of cerel, the telephone rang. The caller turned out to be the Bulma. She explained that a reuniun was aproaching and Gohan, as smart as he was, was tricked into coming. When the day came both Sons left, dressed normal with tails as belts and staying unsuper saiyan so they didn't destroy the house.   
  
Gohan was now age seventeen and Goten was seven. When Goten was six and a half he learned how to go into stage 2, for Gohan was a very good teacher. Gohan was kind and gentle yet vigorius and hard working. He did it without hurting anyone and tried not to tire Goten out. He tried to make the training fun so that Goten would put 100% each time. The two arrive at the door, and Goten became nervous. Goten has never been in a place this big nor has he met these people before, so he clings to his hero for comfort. Gohan understands how he feels and quickly picks up Goten and sets him on his shoulder, giving a few reasuring words. 'He looks just like I did when I first met the group. I just hope I don't have a long lost, evil brother,' he thinks to himself. The door slowly opens revealing Bulma, who pulled him in not even noticing Goten clutching his brothers head for dear life.  
  
"GOHAN, HOW COME YOU NEVER CAME TO VISIT. I HAD TO TRICK YOU WITH FOOD(explained it all) JUST FOR YOU TO COME DOWN HERE." Bulma screamed like a banshee, afterwards feeling much anger relieved. The prince's, father and son, come in wondering about the yelling. "Who is that dad,"Trunks said looking at Gohan and without waiting for an answer continued," Probably another weakling, 'cuase he sure looks like a weakling." " Hey dont talk about my dad like that," Goten intervined for the first time that night. Someway or another a fight broke out while the others just watched in antisipation.  
  
Goten stayed in his normal form while Trunks powered up to super saiyan one, now called ss1, yet the two appeared evenly matched. This happened because Gohan had first trained Goten while Goten was at full power, but when he reached ss2 the boy trained as his normal form. Gohan and Goten both trained like this because training ss forms would not help any of the lower forms while training the lower forms helped the higher ones. Bulma came up with another brillent plan and trickes Gohan (Bulma: hehehe that kid is so guilible) into going to highschool. In reality, Gohan does this only because its what his mom would have wanted, but he let Bulma think it was because he was guilible or she was smart. Goten joined Trunks' school and class in second grade. Normally Goten would have joined first grade, but he was at genius level and hid his intelligence so he could go with Trunks.  
  
"Attention students or you'll all get F's. Thank you. Today we have a new student who scored perfect on the entrance exam. Son Gohan, please interduse yourself," the teacher said. Gohan walked in and scowled saying, "My life is none of your da** buisness." He stayed in his normal form so they wouldn't recognize him from the cell games. He wore black, loose pants that hid his intense muscles. He wore a long sleeved, gray-green shirt that was really loose. All the girls thought he was cute, despite his attitude and clothes. The boys thought he was a nerd, dork, or dweeb. He then sat next to Erasa, because it was only seat left. Lime, who sat in the seat behind him, was staring in shock at the boy who sat in front of her. 'Is he, is he the same boy...... that I met before the cell games,' she thought to herself. Erasa and Lime tried to make conversation, but Gohan told them off and went into meditation.  
  
During the day Videl recieved a call from the cops. As she left Gohan requested permission to go to the restroom. Once he entered he took off his shirt and pants. Underneath he had on a black saiyan undersuit. He put on the gloves and changed his shoes. He then used the split form technique to split in two. One changed back to his normal clothes and attended class. The other one took of after Videl, after changing to super saiyan three. He didn't act like a moran, he just went in stopped the crime and came back. Once back Gohan once agian went to the bathroom and reunited with his other half.  
  
Later that day in gym class.........  
  
In gym class that day, Gohan found out that Yamcha was the subsitute. Though Gohan didn't notice, the only reason Yamcha was the subsitute was because Dende thought Gohan would need a familier face that day. Yamcha decided, against the rules and Dende, not to take class role." Ok guys today we are doing martial arts raise your hand if you have any experience, "Yamcha said. Gohan raised his hand. Yamcha went around asking sensie's and how long when he got to gohan, who said," All you need to know is that I am good, very good, the rest isn't your buisness." "Ok mister smart spar with me to show others how to do," Yamcha said with a smirk, thinking the guy was all talk. They got to the rink and a huge battle commensed of equal fighters. Yeah right. what really happened was Gohan pretended to have a hard time then Yamcha said," I knew it! Your all bark and no bite. I bet your dad was a weakling lier like you. "Which of course set him off. He basically hit yamcha and almost killed him. Nobody thought that he was a wimp anymore.  
  
--------------------------------3 weeks later--------------------------------  
  
Gohan had been at school for three weeks and had no friends. He wanted it that way, so he always scowls makes mean remarks so every body thought he was a jerk. In reality though it was the exact opposite. ' I'm protecting them every one that I get close to dies and I'm sure they don't want to die.' 'What about Goten(another voice in his head), your close to him' 'He is different. I watch his ki every second, I would never EVER let any one get him,EVER.'  
  
Just then, he felt two familer ki's nearby and he smiled the famous son grin. Everyone somehow saw this, and they all stared in shock. Everyone at school knew that Gohan never smiled. Sure sometimes he talked to himself in a strange languge and he smirked evily from time to time, but he never smiled a smile as pure as that. Just then some teacher came in with a bunch of second graders and   
said," Ok class, go sit with any big kid you want." Before the teacher even finishe the sentence Gohan was snagged by second grade kid that looked alot like Gohan and was smaller than the others. There was also a boy a bit bigger with purple(trunks : Hey this hair is lavander stop with the purple already) hair and a smart yet fighty lookto him. They were both sitting on his shoulders, talking franticly as Gohan laughed at the two chibi's. Everyone stared in shock. 


	2. the visit then gohan is married

Hiya im back and thank those and for those who didn't glares for you by veggita  
  
Vegita:*glares*  
Gohan: why did you make me a grouch im not mean and i would never be mean to lime  
shut up every one see's your tru colors eventualy  
Gohan: ok \_/ thanks by the way do you own me  
No!!! for the last time i don't own dbz or stuff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~is that really gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl whispered to trunks and goten," Hey you to should pick somebody else that  
guys a real meenie" Thier reaction was a bit different then what she wanted. "Hey don't say   
that abot him he is a ton and tons nicer than you proby" Yelled Goten (a/n for the past 3 weeks  
of school Gohan to trunks was like a big brother and trunks and goten were best of friends and  
had sleep over's all the time.)   
  
"Listen kid he might look nice but he's not heck i'm sure he  
is ready to rip your arm off just for you to sitting on his shoulders. He beat up Yamcha on  
his first day of school." said Videl worried forthe to kids saftey. This time trunks  
defended gohan by saying," You probly don't know him. He would never hurt Goten or me and  
lets face it beating up Yamcha is like a sport now."   
  
"hghghgh kids we are explaining what we are doing so please listen up we are going to do   
a survival training mixed with family life. I'll put a boy and a girl together and then to  
child ren will pick the parents and you will be put into family homes in the woods. It will  
be in the 327 mountain area and it will be a neighborhood of three families. Got it good  
here are the parents * theres a knock at the door* oh wait that s are new student." the teacher  
said in one breath and passed out int a heap on the ground because he did not breath.  
  
  
Mairi Trunks walks in. Both Gohan and Trunks look at him with a look of shock and   
suprise. Then Mairi Trunks started with a "brief"(a/n whoa hey look brief and brief like  
his name) interduction " Hello my name is Marai Briefs and i like martial arts  
and - g-g-g-gohan is that you you look so diffrent and well diffrent oh my is   
that my d-d-dads glare how can""Shut. Up." Gohan interrupted.  
  
'Hmmm gohan sure is diffrent. hey is that me how wierd he will probally pick me as a   
parent yep.' Mairi thought. Just then the teacher who had passed out from not breathing  
got up and started talking like nothing," So here are the parent Videl and Gohan, Sharpener and  
Erasa, Mairi and Lime, Blah blahbalh ,Blah blahbalh ,Blah blahbalh ,Blah blahbalh gottit. Heres  
your home location and money for food i would let they kids pick parents but know it is  
lunch today is beef broccoli chees ham milk bread and extr stuff is more money. The kids   
can watch they older ones to see who they want and then-" He had passed out agian.  
  
Gohan sat alone on the roof until three little kids sat with him. They were of  
course Goten and Trunks and also the other half human but instead of saiyan   
somthing else dud dud du a marron. (a/n i know your annoyed by my interuptions but   
you should know gohan visited krillin and Marron like all little kid liked gohan and   
goten. bye) Marron said," Hi gohan I was also in the class but i was shy so i didn't   
jump all over you."   
  
At another part of the cafiteria Videl was wondering why those kids were protecting  
Gohan with such force. Then a thought hit her she had to be his pretend wife. She hated the  
way he was a jerk to every one even people that were just being nice. She remembered   
Lime saying she had met him a couple years ago but he was competly different.  
  
In yet another part of the school with PURPLE hair was looking for gohan to  
have lunch with him he also wanted to know what was up with him.  
  
Back to gohan. Gohan had just finished telling the kids about future Trunks  
and the three demi-saiyans ate there giant lunch and Marron ate her normal lunch wheeeeen  
" hey i have a idea" said Trunks," lets spar." Every one but Marron of course wanted to. So  
the three demi-saiyan started battleing.  
  
Back to videl. Videl was still in deep thaought when she felt a person tap her on the   
shoulder and saw the new kid with the PURPLE hair (how come he has purple hair bulma has   
blue and vegita has black.) Mairi asked," Do you know where Gohan is eating lun-" A large whole  
had appered in the cieling and a small golden haired little kid was on the ground and another  
golden haired broke threw a new hole.  
  
Just then a teenage golden dude came down and started punching the now standing   
kids. Since this isn't videls pov im writing gohan and stuff now. Gohan was fighting goten and   
trunks 2-1 and was winning but barly cause he promised not to go to stage 3 or above. Just  
then a bucket of water landed on gohans head he turned to see videl who said," What the   
heck why are you beating up little boys" and gohan answered," For you information its  
called sparring and right now you should know i would never seriously hurt goten or trunks"  
  
"Yeah," said the two plus Marron who had somehow gotten there. Then Gohan   
started playing normaly and videl saw a side of gohan she never had before. They reverted  
to normal form and for some reason at this school you did not get in trouble for beating up  
little kid s do the day went normal.   
  
When they got back there was a fight between 3 kids over who got Gohan.   
Goten and Trunks got Gohan and Marron went to Mairi because of   
the stories. Him and Lime also got a boy named Takeru. A blond haired boy whose  
favorite color was green and wore a big green hat and was best friends with a girl named  
Kari who was Sharpener and Erasa's "Kid". She was brown haired and quiet and had a whistle.  
The two kept talking about somthing call digidom or didimon somthing like that.  
  
Sharpenerand Erasa's kid was abseced with sayaman and sayakid. Gohan and Goten   
decided to beHumorous and funny even though they looked cool. So to make up for   
looking cool they said wiered lines and poses. Nobody new it was gohan because he did  
that move that seperated into to people. They left for thier "home". It was goin to be a long  
couple of weeks.  
  
to be continued  
  
this will be continued if i get reviews 


	3. ahhhh killer frying pans

Hi all of you out there i really want to thank you for the reviews. I would  
like to thank you for helping me make my story better. I read all the reviews I get and   
like I said before i have noticed that i am only getting signed reviews so for people that   
can answer me do you know how to turn the only signed review thing off.  
  
By the way I do not own Dbz and if I did Gohan would get a better role.   
Even if you did sue me it would not matter because my life savings is less than   
you probably make in a week. By the way I have been spelling Marai wrong  
he should be spelled like I just spelled him.  
  
If She Died And They Were Alone  
  
  
  
They reached the home they would be living for thhe next couple of weeks.  
It was ok, it had all the necessities. The fridge should be bigger but you can not   
really help that now can you. His new neighbors were Marai and Lime and their  
kids Marron and Takeru, or Tk. His other neighbors were Erasa and Sharpener  
who Gohan really disliked. Gohan and Goten had flown thier with Trunks early.  
They decided not to use any powers in front of anybody.  
  
As they waited for Videl, who Trunks and Goten had named demon lady,  
they decided to wrestle. They had been wrestling for an hour and were to busy  
to notice the sound of a helicopter zooming in. Gohan had them pinned when he   
got smacked on the head. He faced Videl and his scowl came on then he saw what  
she was holding." Ahhhhhhhhh evil frying pan eeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiillllllllll doooom  
dooooooooom," Gohan said while running away. The two younger boys also saw this  
and ran off screaming.   
  
Gohan had used the frying pan on his brother but seeing someone   
so much like his mother holding it scared him silly. Goten was afraid because  
his brother hit very hard with frying pan and it made him scared of the   
frightening cooking ware. Trunks was scared because his mother also had one  
and even Vegita was afraid of it. Then agian all saiyans where afraid because it  
was truly there weak point. It distracted by the thought of food then hit them   
hard. Very hard.   
  
Videl was a bit scared. In school Gohan always wore that scowl and   
was never afraid of anything but as soon as he saw the cooking utensil\he ran   
like it was the worst thing in the world.' Interesting' she thought to herself 'Gohan  
is afraid of frying pans'. Then agian so did those other two. Videl also wondered  
how he was even able to come along. His and Gotens permission forms   
deffinitly were filled out wrong.  
  
______________________flash back_______________________  
  
"Ok all my wonderful obedient students," the teacher said to the   
uncontrollable mob also known as his class," Please hand in the permission  
form so that you can go on this once in a lifetime chance and I would also like  
to thank you for the gifts you sent me in the hospital, A special thanks to   
you Gohan those strange beans let me out in half the time."   
  
The teacher almost passed out from the whole breath thing also  
the reason he went to the hospital. When he was done recovering the class  
came in to give there permission forms. She briefly saw Gotens and his since  
the second grade class was staying with them till the project. It said that  
Gohan was there legal gaurdian. Trunk's said that his parents were the briefs  
and that his god parent was Gohan. She new it must be wrong.  
  
_______________________end flash back_____________  
  
Just then Lime and Marai showed up. Marron and Tk went to find Gohan.  
Another strange thing. No matter how mean he is to adults kids seem to love  
him like a father. She had o admit that when around Goten and other kids  
he did seem fatherly.  
  
Gohan back realizing that the pan of doom was gone. Kids followed  
behind him like the way a gooses chicks followed there mom. Marai had   
forgotten to ask his mom about gohan so he wanted to find out now. He would  
start with a little bit of small chat ,he decided, to lighten the mood.   
He knew Goku was dead so he decided to ask about something Gohan would be less  
touchy about. " So Gohan how is your mom.........."  
  
To be continued  
  
I decided to try to take your advise and work on spelling, grammer, ect. Please  
tell me what you think. I am sorry it's short but please enjoy. 


	4. the tail the tears

Hello there. I would like to thank all the reviewers at this   
time. They really helped me out. Now, thanks to them, if you are   
not a signed reviewer you can still review. I also would like to say   
that I do not own in any way Dragonballz.  
  
  
"So Gohan how is your mom," Mirai asked. He was just   
trying to make small talk. He had no idea how much those words   
stung Gohan. Of course Trunks and Goten saw this and they both   
got angry. They did the only thing that there minds could think   
of at the moment. They kicked the crap out of Mirai. "ouch,"   
was all Mirai could say. They gave him a sensu bean and   
crawled away wondering what he did.  
  
The next day ,after Gohan making a dinner for all the   
families that could easily feed two giant sized armies, the   
grown ups were all talking except. "So your both saying that   
Gohan never used to act like that," Videl asked. " Never,  
I mean look at him playin with the kids. He is like a happy little monkey."   
They all nodded in agrement.  
  
Unfortunately for them a gang that Videl had beaten was watching  
them. They had sworn revenge and now they were gonna get it. They waited   
till every one was gone. Gohan was there but he looked like a dweeb. They  
jumped out of there hiding places. 'Say your prayers' the leader thought  
and let out a barrage of bullets.   
  
Videl turned just as the bullets were heading at her five inches   
away. Four inches away she shut her eyes awaiting the blast. Three   
inches she thought 'Help' because she was too scared to scream.   
Two inches away Gohan heard the thought and moved as fast  
as he could. One inch away Videl let out a scream and braced for the   
pain. It never came. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan standing in front  
of her. He was in the same position that Piccolo had used to save him.  
  
"Oh no are you alright," Videl asked. He did not answer. He just  
walked of to the gang and kicked the crap ou t of them. As soon as   
he was done he went back to whatever he was doing. Just as he was walking  
away Mirai noticed that Gohan had a tail. He smirked and came up with  
a plan to find out what was wrong.  
  
That night when Gohan was catching dinner they ambushed him.  
Mirai grabbed his tail so the others still could not tell it was a tail. Gohan  
let out an unearthly scream. Which Goten, Trunks, Marron, Tk, Kari heard  
and instantly knew what happened. Gohan had told all the newcommers  
about saiyans. He even taught the languge as long as the told no one. They  
rushed of to find there hero. Except for the saiyaman obsesed kid. He was strange.  
  
" Now Gohan this for your own good so just tell us what happened  
that made you a cruel demented oger when not around kids," Lime asked.  
Gohan smirked and sneered," Gladly," then started speaking gibberish in   
saiyan. Mirai got really mad and sent the most powerful ki bomb he could  
muster and sent it at Gohan. In his anger, however, his aim twisted and  
shot at Goten. " Goten noooooooo," gohan screamed and jumped at Goten.  
  
He jumped so hard that it pulled his tail out and got hit by the ki   
bomb. The pain of the ripping of his tail was to much and he could not  
protect himself from the ki bomb. He went unconcious from the pain.  
The little kids thought he was dead.  
  
In the darkness he heard two voices going "Kamehama," "eep," he   
heard Mirai squeek."Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He saw a giant flash threw his  
eyelids then all went blank. A few minutes later he started to come to.  
He could faintly feel soft rain drops falling on him. 'No wait those are tear drops.'   
  
He heard voices . He tried to concentrate on them and could tell one  
was Goten. "He may have been a brother by but to me he was the only   
father I ever knew," He heard his brother sob. Even though Videl had  
said he was going to be ok. He heard Saiyafreak say," I'll miss him  
he looked like saiyaman in a way" All the kids were saying similer things, in a way   
I think, I guess, sorta.  
  
For instance Trunks said " Even though we were not related  
he was like a brother" or " He blieved me about Patamon" or "he belived my  
cat was a digimon" and even" I will get my mom to beat you up."  
  
Like it I hope so. Please review. Thanks for help. Flames okay  
if they are a tiny bit consructive. Thanks. 


	5. Lets beatup Mirai everyone

Hi its me agian. I know you ave questions because the chapter was confusing  
so I figure I will answer them.  
  
1 Your probaly wondering why Mirai was being mean. You see he was jelious.   
You know that Vegeta is possisve and so is Bulma. Mirai couldn't stand the   
fact that Trunks liked Gohan better. Another reason was he was fustrated.   
All he would do was ask a question it would go unanswered and no matter  
what he would not answer it. The little kids new more than him and he   
figured he was Gohans best friend.   
  
2 No Gohans tail is not removed just pulled out. It will grow back I promise.  
  
3 Lime and Mirai both saw a happy, funloving kid the last time they saw him and  
that was confuseing and they wanted to know why he changed.  
  
4 The reason he held the tail so the others could not see it was he knew Gohan  
would be mad if they knew he was an alien so he told them he would hold Gohan down.  
  
5 Videl had stopped the gang from getting the money so they wanted revenge so  
they were watching her to kill her. They thought Gohan was a dork because he   
was reading. They knew that a barrage of bullets would kill Videl.  
  
6 Even though the ki bomb would not kill Goten he knew it would hurt him  
and even though he was not his blood dad he had raised Goten and was   
his adoptive gaurdian which made him his dad in a sense.  
  
7 Last but not least the kids were crying because they all loved him very much  
and did not want him hurt. Now with the story.  
  
---------------------------------If She Died and They Were Alone-----------------------  
  
"Hiya guys," Gohan said in a shaky voice. He was answered with four  
duel voices going," Gohan!!!!" So then they told im what happened while he was  
asleep. Trust me its time for a flash back.  
  
--------------------------flash back---------------------  
  
" NNNooooo Mirai you you pulled out his ta-err belt." sobbed Goten.  
"Belt belt who cares about a belt he could be dead," Videl cried. Then  
she felt Gohans pulse to make sure he was alive and said," Thank Kami."  
  
Then she passed in relief. When the others saw that he was  
alive Lime and Erasa also passed out in relief. Sharpener passed out   
in dismay. He did this because he was full of self doubt. That is  
what a nice person would say. Someone nicer than Goku because  
evryone knows the truth. He passed out in dismay because he was a   
loser. Mirai and the kids did not pass out.   
  
Mirai was up from the Kamehameha wave. He was Ok  
because the wave was a weak one. It was like that because of the   
fact that they were to mad to make time to put any energy  
in it. It did not help that they only were in thier normal saiyan mode   
while Mirai switched to a Super saiyan at the last second.   
  
Marron looked at Mirai and said," Now that they are gone for the   
moment your toast. Sick'em Goten, Trunks." Just then Trunks and   
Goten stopped crying and turned super saiyan. They each had an evil  
look in thier eye like the time Gohan decided to torture cell instead   
of finishing him off now.  
  
Mirai turned into a super saiyan. Then he sensed that  
bothe of them,each separately, were stronger. He decided it would   
be a whole lot safer just to run. Unfortunatly for him they  
were also faster than him. They caught him and sent him back.  
  
When they got back Tunks threw out a capsole and  
out popped a gravity chamber. They took Mirai inside and turned   
the power level to a thousand. It was to much for Mirai to walk so   
he just stood there trying not to fall. He noticed that Trunks and  
Goten could barely move.  
  
His smirked turned to awe turned to horror as he saw  
what happened next. Goten let out a yell and quickly turned into  
a acsended saiyan, otherwise known as level two. His face  
went from raged to calm. The Vegeta brand smirk was on his   
face.  
  
He turned toTrunks and saw he was screaming at the   
top of his lungs. He was flashing from level to two and back agian. He   
finaly transformed to level two. It took him alot longer than Goten because  
Gohan had just recently taught him it. He also had the smirk but Vegeta   
was his dad so it was ok.  
  
Mirai still could not move and when he added the bulk so he  
could move he just fell down because of the wieght and looked  
ridiculous. His embarresment doubled when he saw that out of  
reach of the gravity all the kids except saiyafreak were watching.  
  
'This is worse than getting shot by cell' thought Trunks just  
before he was pounded into unconciousness. A few hours later he recovered  
enough to fly to C.C. Everyone was to concerned to hear him shout," I'll  
get the information from mum then," as he flew off. That was a few minutes  
before Gohan woke up.  
  
----------------------------end flash back------------------------------  
  
"Thanks for roughing Mirai up a bit,"Gohan said. Goten  
looked up and said," Gohan what about your tail it was pulled out."  
Gohan just smiled and started to transform. When he was at super  
saiyan level three he winked at them and went to level four. They looked  
at Gohan who pointed down. His tail was back.  
  
His tail was now a darker mahogany color. His pearly ,white  
fangsvthat came the first time he went level four grew even more. Both  
boys looked him up in down at his new level and then   
proclaimed in unison," coooooool." They jumped up and landed  
on the shoulder of one Son, Gohan who just laughed.  
  
Meanwhile ant Capsule Corparation Mirai had three bumps and  
his ears hurt like HFIL. When he had told her mom what had happened  
she gave him a sensu bean. Then she handed him over to Vegeta. He  
was mad as heck that HIS elder son had dared pull out a tail of a   
saiyan. He was also mad that he had hurt Gohan who he liked but he  
did not say that because he had a reputation.  
  
After he was done eerrrrrr "talking" with his son he sent him  
back to Bulma. When he came in she gave him a sensu bean. He  
then asked what DID happen to Gohan. 'He did not learn his listen' she thought.  
She whacked him with the frying pan four times. Notice the bumps.  
  
Then she shouted at the top off her lungs (after of course giving   
Vegeta special earmuffs)," LISTEN YOU. YOU SAY HE IS YOUR   
FRIEND THEN YOU TRY TO KILL HIM. ALL BECAUSE HE  
WILL NOT TELL YOU SOMTHING. ITS HIS BUISNESS. I   
WOULD NOT TELL YOU EITHER THE WAY YOUR ACTING."   
  
After that she did not pass out like the teacher because   
living with two saiyans let your lungs grow really big.She then   
kicked him out of the house hoping to made some sense.  
Unfortunily his hearing stopped after friend.   
  
This was also bad for Gohan because he did want a   
friend his age to talk too. He might have talked to Mirai but  
every time he asked he was with a bunch of people from   
school and he deffintly was not talking to him now. He did   
not blame the others because he knew that they knew nothhing  
about the tail or saiyan heritage or anything.   
  
He also could not talk to them about his problems because  
he might become close to them. A voice in his head thought,' We can  
not get close. Everyone close that you do not watch constantly gets  
hurt and most of the time dies'. Out loud, to Trunks and Goten, he said," Guys  
I need to be alone and think for a second ok." They both nodded and  
Gohan started to walk.  
  
He walked all the way to his house and looked at the  
pictures of him, his mom, and his dad. He knew that it was his  
fault his dad had died. His mom died because his dad died   
which made that his fault too. He talked to Icarus that now lived  
in his house then left. He stopped a little bit before the "nieghborhood"  
at a waterfall.   
  
Unbeknownst to him Videl was also ther thinking  
about how he had saved her life. Without a second thought. He was   
careing and kind around kids and she knew that was his true   
personality. She knew somthing really bad must have happered  
to make him like this and she was going to figure it out. She wanted  
to help him she did not know why but she did. She heard crying and  
went to check it out.  
  
Gohan was crying. He could not help it. He could not  
hold it in. It was his fault. Everyone close to him died, and some  
stayed that way. His parents had chosen not to come back because  
Chi-chi could not be wished back because of some true love rule.  
Piccolo and Krillin had died but they had come back.   
  
He was still crying when he heard Videl coming. She came up and asked in a quiet voice,  
Gohan I know you probally will not but please it helps sometimes to talk please trust me."   
He looked at her and said," Ok," and thought 'I will tell her and it will help I know that.   
I I I promise to always protect her. Till the end of time.   
  
Hope you liked it please review and critique's. I think flames are laughatable. I know its not a word.  
By the way I forgot to mention I do not own Dbz. Thanks ya bye. 


	6. my life

Hi there my trusted reviewer  
I have been getting less reviews no one is reading then reviewing  
reviews are needed to write the book UNDERSTAND.  
  
----------------------------------------interrupted----------------  
It is not in third person it is in Gohans POV  
  
  
Gohan took a deep breath. I was going to tell Videl  
what had happened. I needed someone to talk to. I had planned  
on Mirai when he came but that was out of the question.  
I thought Mirai was my friend but he just pulled out my tail.   
  
I had decided on Videl because she was trustworthy,   
kindhearted, liked kids, plus she was sort a cute. All she   
needed was to get rid of those idiotic ugly pigtails. She even looks  
sort a like a saiyan (no its not one of those stories were she is a saiyan.).  
  
"Videl before I tell you why I was crying I need you to  
promise me not to tell anyone," I said. I knew my voice was shaky  
but I couldn't help it. I was scared and I was worried. Yes, I was   
scared.  
  
I had never talked to somebody my age like this.   
How would she react, would she call me a freak. I pretend I don't   
care at school. They call me a freak there because I scowl   
a lot. I protect them but it cost me friends. I need to appear mean   
even if I do get called a freak. It is for there own good.  
  
I was worried, but not for myself. I was worried for  
her. I know I can try but what if I can't protect her. It was not just  
dying that scared me about how my parents had died. I mean think  
about the way they died.   
  
My mom died out of grief that her husband died and that the  
only reason he died was because he became the monster she said fighting  
would turn him into. When dad died mom became distant and I had to cook  
and stuff. I remember telling mom that I was angry at dad once and she slapped  
me. It was a once in a lifetime thing but I knew it was my fault and I knew that  
my brother was going to never going to know his dad because of me. My mom  
said that when she slapped me. I did not know he would not know his mom either.  
  
My dad not only died but he died because his  
son, the one he took the pride to train, had caused his death because he  
was torturing someone. He took his whole life training me to be a good  
person. Not just a strong fighter but a strong person. Virtues and all but  
he died knowing that his failing in that part caused it. I am still sort of mad  
at him.   
  
That makes me mad at myself but its true. He could be  
living but he had to stay. He said I did not need him. He was wrong. All  
he cared about is fighting. The fathers on earth, most of the time, do not fight.  
They know there son needs them there to be a father. You know ball games,  
pizza's while watching TV I remember him telling Raditz he was a terrible brother  
because he never did that stuff. Neither did my dad and dad's are supposed to be  
closer than brothers.   
  
Yet look at me and Goten. I did all that stuff with Goten. I   
actually filled out adoption sheets. I am his legal father. Goten knows about his dad.  
All the good things anyway.... I never told him the bad things. Goten told me,   
though, that if are real dad came back he would choose me. He said I am   
his dad, even though I am only his brother in blood.   
  
Did you know that in my whole life my dad never got  
to know me. He does not know my favorite color, food, book, anything. He had a lot  
of time too. I was to young when I was four. Then dad died and I went with Piccolo.  
A year later we fought the saiyans. When it was done I knew I had to go   
though I did not want to.  
  
I went to namek and though it was sad and tough it was the   
best experience of my life. I really wished I lived there. It was great and I   
liked how the nameks lived. I never liked fighting just like the nameks. I think   
they are strong and wise yet still strong and I wish I could be like them. I   
admit I do act like them all the time even to the point of fighting style.  
  
If you compare me and my dad in fighting you will notice that not only   
am I stronger but I have a whole different fighting style. He goes into his   
own mixed (his own is basically saiyan I noticed that when he battled Vegeta)   
into Master Roshi's. So its earth and saiyan. Mine is my own mix. Its mostly   
the nemekian style and my own which I developed but it has a tiny bit of   
saiyan. I also added a tiny bit of style from every fighter I met almost.  
You do not notice that though. All you see is the namek because my   
own style the one I said earlier is a strange, strange variation of it  
mixed with all my books, my survival training (like bouncing off a cliff  
and landing behind the dinosaur), common sense, etc.   
  
I remember when Mirai showed up again we had a spar.  
It was the war of saiyans verse nameks. I picked namek's he picked   
saiyan. He tried to insult me by saying I was a lot more like a namek   
then a saiyan. I took it as a compliment because I knew it was true.   
I know it is sad but Piccolo is my role model. I also know its sad and   
bad of me to be mad at my dad, because he is noble warrior and the   
greatest fighter of all time. I.....I just wish he could have been a better  
father to me and Goten.  
  
Every time I was down It was Piccolo who would talk to me. He talked  
me threw all the bad stuff. Like when my mom slapped me. After I came   
home with Goten. I told him about my anger towards my dad. He understood  
and said he felt similar emotions. He helped me raise my little brother. I admit  
I act a lot like him around non-kids. I still act like him around kids/Icarus  
/animals/Piccolo/most Z fighters some of the time. Just like I can read Piccolo  
the little kids can read me and so can Piccolo and Icarus.   
  
I know Trunks sees me like a brother and so does Marron. I think it is   
sad that the only time I can act like myself without trying really hard is around   
kids, Icarus, and Piccolo. Thats the only time I still shine like my dad and I can   
not help it. I know that my dad should be able to talk to me but he chooses not to.  
I miss him and my mom. I am still Gohan Son, no matter what race I act like.  
I still wish I had a child hood though.  
  
I looked at Videl. 'She is innocent I can not do this. It is selfish.' I thought  
but out loud I said," Never mind my life story I as yours probably.(I smirk) though  
not nearly as pathetic." Then I walked off saddened by what I said leaving her in  
shock. I looked back noticeing she was not mad but pitiful. I hung my head  
as I walked back.   
  
Every body was around Mirai who had returned. He was looking  
at a flier. It said that the project was canceled but the kids whould be staying  
with thier "parents" because their school collasped. Next week everybody  
was cellibrating Satan day. When Hercule beat cell. ' My life sucks.' I thought  
and looke at the three kids who knew me. They all had the same expressions  
on thier face as me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you like it I hope ypu did please review. If you have any request please  
write. By the way after a couple chapters there will be a new indestructable  
moon out. (laughs evilly) bwahahahahamwahahaahaha  
bubye. 


	7. Outraged

I am sorry for being a lousy writer. I need to pay attention  
more in English class I guess. I am only in Eighth Grade so don't  
expect a higher level than that. I am sorry if you have stopped reading  
I promise it will get better. I am working on the problems and if you  
request it I will redo the other chapters with better grammar and   
more elaboration. Thanks and please review. I do not own DBZ.  
I would like to tell you that if font is too small press the button at the top  
that says font +.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl's Point Of View  
  
I couldn't believe it. One second he was going to tell me  
his secret then he just changed his mind. She had watched him  
as he was struggling with himself in his head. She had seen it   
Gohan's eyes. They were sad and lonely. Despite the way he acted  
I couldn't help feel safe around him.   
  
He stood up like he had made a decision. He brushed me off   
and acted like he was never going to tell me, but I would   
get the information out in the end. I knew I should be angry,   
but instead I felt sorry for him. As I saw Gohan walk off I knew   
he was struggling within himself still. Then I heard the announcement.  
  
A loud speaker came to life, hidden in the plants and   
shrubbery. " Attention students, If you have not read the fliers  
we have posted please do so know, thank you and sorry about the  
school." 'Huh? OK that was weird. Better read the flier.' I thought to  
myself as I headed to the campground.  
  
When I arrived I saw Gohan with a not to pleasant look  
on his face. It was more like a look that says 'My life sucks'.  
I could practically hear the face say that in Gohan's voice.   
Goten, Trunks, and Marron all had the same expression on  
their face. I snatched the flier out of Gohan's fingers, but he   
didn't even notice.  
  
I quickly read it found out a) my father was coming to talk about  
the cell games, b) the project was over, and c) the kids were staying  
with us because their school fell down. What was Gohan so horrified about.  
He is such an enigma.  
  
( The next day )  
  
Today my dad came with me to school. Everyone was so excited  
about my dad coming to school. Well almost everyone. It seems whatever   
bothered Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron still bothered them today by   
look on their face. Mirai's face had paled. I don't know what happened but  
Mirai was know hated by his brother and the other's in the "Gohan crew."  
  
I noticed that Gohan's normally light brown belt was now dark brown.  
Mirai must have ruined it when he pulled it. I also noticed Gohan was   
clutching a fighting pull like his life depended on it.  
  
All of us were waiting in the classroom for the announcement that would  
say we were aloud to head to the auditorium. It came and the class rolled out  
of the room like an angry mob.  
  
Once we got there my dad stated showing us martial art tricks. Then he  
moved onto his life story as "The Great Mr. Hercule Satan." Finally he came  
to the part with cell. He took a huge gasp of air and started.  
  
"The Great Mr. Hercule Satan " said in the most macho voice he could  
muster," Hello I am The Great Mr. Hercule Satan and I defeated  
cell. He was using tricks while I used pure fighting abilities. So   
of course I won. Before that though during my stomach ache I watched  
another cheater fight cell he was dishonorable and ( fill this space with bad stuff  
about Goku that is fake) and that's it."  
  
I sneaked a look at Gohan and saw him shaking in rage. My dad then  
said," By the way there was also the lying, cheater's son. The kid fought like  
his horrible parent, with tricks. I mean the gold dude ran away scared and told  
his son to fight for him."  
  
At this point Gohan flipped.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
( Gohan's point of view )  
  
I may be mad at my father but everything that man said was a lie.  
He was a liar and cheater not my dad. No one was aloud to say that about  
my dad. He died honorably saving the earth.  
  
"Shut up you lying, thieving son of a beep," I shouted. Trunks and Goten   
looked at me in admiration, they hated that laugh of his, while everyone else  
stared at me in hatred. They were stupid for believing Mr. Hercule Satan. I was  
going to make him pay. I saw Mirai look at me.   
Earlier he had apologized for being such a lousy friend.   
Even though his parents were Bulma and Vegeta I had raised   
him in the other timeline. Now he smiled at me and yelled," Kick  
his butt." Did I mention he was Vegeta's and Bulma's kid. Trunks and Goten   
also yelled at me encouraging words. I took the offer and decided to  
'kick his butt'.  
  
I jumped to the stage not caring what anyone thought. "Listen here, I was  
also at the cell games and I don't remember it like that. I also don't like  
how you're talking about my father. I remember the little boy beating cell. I also  
remember cell was going to self-destruct and instead of running away like you  
said the gold one stopped him. He could not stop him from self-destructing   
but he did stop him from blowing up the earth. My dad took him far away but in   
the process got killed.( by now I was crying) It was the boys fault because he   
didn't stop cell when he had the chance." I had to stop because I was crying  
to hard.   
  
  
I started up again once I had calmed myself, "Cell survived and almost killed  
the boy but even in the after life his father still helped. Which helped the boy  
to destroy cell," I cried, tears streaming down my face. Then I screamed out,  
" and you know it yet you still pretend you defeated him. Still don't recognize me,  
maybe this will help." Then I got into the form of my favorite attack. It brought  
back painful and happy memories. I didn't charge it up, I only acted out the   
movements. I started the chant and said it in the same way I had done to cell.  
  
  
" KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," I   
shouted, slowly at first but ended screaming with emotion having a hard time  
not letting loose a giant beam of energy that usually came by now. I didn't want  
to turn super because they knew of the gold fighter who came a lot. Actually  
they knew that the gold fighter was Saiyaman.   
  
Nobody remembered the sparring incident so he was OK because as   
Saiyaman he had long blond hair, no eyebrows, and his clothes were strange.   
Saiyaman wore black saiyan armor and was at stage three obviously.   
Saiyakid was his exact double with less hair a blue saiyan suit. They both had   
red capes with there symbols and Gohan had a power pole and Goten had   
nimbus. (Both boys, for symbols) had a moon intertwined with a dragon   
symbol except Gohan also had the symbol for namek on his inside of the   
other two. It was there official symbol. Trunk's was a monkey and a moon.   
Both Goten and Trunks had Gohan's on the side to show he was   
they're teacher.)  
  
At this time Mr. Hercule Satan was screaming for mercy and hiding  
behind his daughter, who was embarrassed for herself and her dad. Everybody  
else started booing at Gohan because he scared there hero not even noticing the  
fact Mr. Hercule Satan was being a coward. At this moment though five people  
admired Gohan. They were Goten, Trunks, Marron, Mirai, and ...... Videl. Tk  
and Kari had no idea what was going on because they were from a different  
universe. A teacher broke the silence by shoving Gohan to the nurses and was  
followed by the previously named. He then said," Bye class, see you tomorrow.  
There is going to be a full moon tonight incase you wanted to know."  
  
Like it was it better hope so.  
Gohan: First I am a grouch and a cold-hearted jerk and know I'm a crybaby. Great! 


	8. It will not discontinue

It will not be discontinued do not worry 


	9. mammoth ape

Wow. I... I.... I.... feel so loved. I have sixty-two reviews. Sixty-two!!!!  
I just can not believe it. I thought no one was reading this except the regular  
and I saw all those other stories having a ton of reviews. I thank you all  
and I wish you a good day. I WILL CONTINUE !!!!! At one point Gohan will be thinking  
while doing actions and his thoughts will be his concious thought, or his sanity.  
His actions are what he is doing that he can not control.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan's point of view   
  
I don't know why I had acted aggressively. I don't usually act like   
that even in my 'be afraid be very afraid' act. I knew something was wrong. I   
know Trunks and Goten don't feel that way because they tell me everything.   
After my outrage in school we were heading to capsule corporation for   
celebration on me humiliating Mr. Hercule Satan. I was going to ask Mirai   
if he felt like I did after the celebration.   
  
Everybody made it to the celebration, well except Tk and Kari.   
They had to go to there own dimension. Soon after I arrived, I began to   
talk with my friends, who I haven't seen in a while, and played with the little   
kids. Goten was my son through adoption and I was Trunks godfather and to   
him, I knew, a big brother. He spent more time at are house than his.  
During this time Bulma hacked into the school files, on Mirai's request.  
Nobody except Bulma and the ones who were at school knew why we were  
celebrating. " Found it," screamed Bulma and did that whole Washu thing from   
"Tenchi".  
  
"Women, Our we finally going to figure out why we're having this   
stupid, idiot infested party," asked Vegeta, with hint of a snarl to his voice.   
Bulma, with a twinkle in her eye, simply said," Watch." Then she signaled me   
to dim the lights, which I did with a smirk. Goten and   
Trunks fought over the best place to sit while everybody else waited 'patently'   
(Women hurry it up, Bulma if it doesn't start soon I'll go back into meditation,   
I want to play with my dolls-err I mean I need to practice baseball.)   
The show started to appear and everyone quieted down.  
  
Bulma had hacked into the computer files and found the surveillance   
camera's records and files. We were going to watch as I humiliated   
Mr. Hercule Satan. As everyone watched and laughed I took Mirai aside to   
talk. I told him about how I had felt more aggravated and tense. He   
told me," No I'm not feeling like that I don't know why you are. Maybe you should  
ask my dad or mom. Sorry I couldn't help you Gohan." I would have to ask   
Vegeta or Bulma later.   
  
I decided to take a walk to clear my thoughts. As I quietly exited,   
I started thinking about how it had been in my life. I really never had time   
to think when your raising a kid. I had done everything I wished my dad had   
done for me. I began to think even more deep thoughts about dad and my   
life and such. By the time I was ready to fly home I realized that I had a pretty  
good dad and that the death of dad and his decision to not come home wasn't   
fault. I turned to leave and found out the reason of my irritation. It was the moon,   
the full moon.  
  
'It was obvious,' I thought while staring at the large, illuminating sphere   
that lit up the sky. ' When Goten and Trunks were born Bulma had wished away   
the defaults of having a tail. They still gave us strength and they still hurt when   
pulled, the only difference was no worrying about the moon.' I lay frozen there   
beholding the moons beauty,' Bulma in Mirai's timeline had done the same thing.'   
I started to tremble with rage remembering every death, every torture,  
every laughter as one of my friends became hurt,' They had forgottenme and my tail   
because I had it cut off so many times they forgot it could grow back.' I could feel   
my self powering up and I didn't care. 'Just recently Bulma had wished back   
the moon to.' I felt the rage become unbearable and decided to make the world   
suffer every bit as much as I had. 'Sorry,' was my last conscious thought as   
I started my rampage as a giant, mammoth ape called an oozaru.   
As a super saiyan oozaru.  
  
No ones point of view   
  
" What the heck is that," yelled Vegeta, who had a long ago had his   
tail removed while he was unconscious, feeling Gohan's immense power.   
" I... I..... I... think its Gohan," said Piccolo. They flew to where Gohan was,   
except for Bulma who was carried by Vegeta. " Ooohhhhhh no I forgot all   
about Gohan," shrieked Bulma as she saw him blowing up everything.   
" We have to cut off the tail," said Yamcha knavishly, totally oblivious to   
the fact that everyone was already doing that. (A/n O.K. No more Yamcha bashing)  
  
The Z fighters were trying to cut of Gohan's tail, but sadly they   
couldn't even get close. Every time they tried they were blown away by   
Gohan's super saiyan oozaru power. It was obvious he had no control over   
his power because he could hardly walk. The Z fighters started shooting Ki   
blast at the tail. Unfortunately for them the shield-like force blew all there   
attacks back at them. Goten and Trunks nodded at each other and synchronized   
their power to the highest it could possibly go. They chanted with there voices  
synchronized," FU- - -SION- - -HAAAAAAAAAA," while doing certain movements   
at the same time while synchronized.  
  
In a flash of light both Trunks and Goten were gone and in there place   
stood a boy with spiked black hair with purple highlights. The warrior named   
Gotenks powered up to level three super saiyan and sliced the tail. An   
unconscious Gohan fell to the ground. His tail grew back quickly as he   
was in Super Saiyan six, a level he had not made it too before now. Keeping   
Gohan's eyes closed, the Z fighters brought Gohan and after a half an hour   
everything was normal again.  
  
The next day in school, everyone ,including Videl who had NOT   
been at the party, was talking about the monster and the distant cousin   
of the gold fighter's. Gohan had become a bit friendlier, Videl had   
noticed too. During class Gohan was quickly showing Trunks and  
Goten how to do a problem when he heard a voice go," Gohan, Gohan   
are you there." Gohan said, with a shaky voice," D....D....Dad?" 


	10. The good news and the bad news

Ummm, listen. When I wrote about the super saiyan six its..... its like  
this. Now I don't know if there is really a SUPER SAIYAN four. I refered to   
the one stage black long hair Raditz length only really spiky, strange marking  
on thier face and no eyebrows. That might be mystic, though. I'm American and  
we don't have the mystic episodes. Then in pics I saw on internet I saw them with  
different colored hair. One was red hair and eyes while looking S.S. 4 or what I   
described earlier. Another is same thing only blue then there's the last one.  
Its silver hair and everything ( I thought this was mystic). In my story thier tails  
grow out at what I am calling S.S.4 Ok. Stage six doesn't matter because its  
not mentioned at all. I just needed a reason why his tail would grow back and I forgot  
all about five. Sorry, on with the fic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She's Dead.... How Can She Be Dead  
  
  
Gohan's Point Of View  
  
  
" Of course it's me son, who else would be calling you from beyond the  
grave. Hehehehe. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I am coming for a visit during  
the world martial arts tournament. Baba said it would be Ok and I can't wait to see  
all the old friends," dad said. He was obviously excited. I could picture him. I bet  
he was standing on some cloud that looked like Nimbus with the same orange  
gi I had grown to know inside and out. Of course the gi would have some extra  
wieghts on it and it would have to be torn all over from an intense training. If  
it wasn't like that it wasn't my dads. He would give that goofy grin. No matter  
how mad I am at my dad, even though I'm not mad at him anymore, picturing  
him like that, I would have lost all my anger in an instant.  
  
My dad ruined the moment for me and him without even knowing it. He  
said, probably still wearing that one of a kind grin," I CAN'T wait to see you and  
your mom. Your almost all grown u-" "WHAAAAAAAAT," I shouted out loud. Panic  
spreaded through my body. Dad didn't know mom was dead which mean't she  
had been alone for all these years. I was getting stares from my classmates now.  
They weren't the stares that said 'Oh kami that guys going to kill me' they were  
'thats guy belongs in a asylum' stares. " I need too be excused," I said before I rushed  
out of there. I knew Trunks and Goten were on my tail, litterly. " Ouch, Goten, Trunks,  
let go of my tail," I raged at them once we were in a privite place. They immediately  
let go, fearing thier brothers wrath. Then they let out a gasp as they fully saw where  
they were.  
  
They were in the inside of a beautiful waterfall cave. Looking out the cave  
everything was like a rainbow. It onlooked the valley, mountains, hills, and rivers   
where I had first trained with Piccolo. I had found it while escaping  
a tyranasuarusrex. I had quickly grown in love with the place and came here to  
sort out all of my life problems. This included before I went to namek, when I   
learned my father chose not to return home from namek by the dragon,   
learning of the horrible future ahead from Mirai, the couple of days  
the few days before the Cell games, my fathers last death and decision, raising   
Goten on his own as a father while coping with his moms death, and now this."ahhh,  
Gohan whats the matter," I 'heard' my deceased dad say.   
  
I tried to talk but instead of words a weeze came out. 'It was scratchy,  
it couldn't be MY voice,' I thought. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.  
In a incredibly scratchy voice I said," D..d...dad *gulp* mom is.. mom's dead she's  
been dead for a while now, ever since Goten, who is your second born, was born.   
She was fatigued beyond belief and the birth was to much for her. Goten survived  
but....but, she didn't." By the end he was crying and he knew that his father was   
crying too. "Gohan," My father sobbed, I was crying," why, why was she fati.. fatig..  
tired."   
  
It hurt me, this question, because I knew my dad wanted the truth. I don't  
want to say grief, even if it is the truth. He would blame himself and be depressed  
when he came to the tournament, if he came to the tournament. I wanted Goten   
to see my real dad, jumpy; excited; hyper; and ecspecialy happy. I knew that thier  
must be someway to break the news softly. Before I could figure out how to do  
that my dad proved to me that he isn't denser than a brick by saying," Gohan, did...  
did Chichi die because she was weak of mourning over me." I answered ,with my   
head lowered, by giving a quick nod. I wasn't able to say yes aloud.   
  
Then my father whispered something in a very low whisper(A/n duh),   
so low even my saiyan ears couldn't hear it, as if he was talking to him self.   
Knowing my dad used to talk to his tail, hey I still do that to this day,   
I knew that my dad talking to himself was very possible. My fathers  
voice became more audible as he announced," I'll find her and bring her with me,  
see ya Gohan. Tell my new son I said hi." After that sentance I knew he was gone...  
....for now. I smiled inwardly. My son, 'my brother' I reminded myself, was finially  
going to meet his real father.... and his mom.  
  
I felt a small tugging at my pants and looked down. There at my feet was  
the terrible dou of Trunks and Goten. Goten asked in a shaky voice," G-g-g-gohan  
whats going on." I smiled at hima and simply," Your going to meet your dad."  
He looked like he was going to cry and then he did cry as he studdered,"B-b-b-but  
G-g-g-gohan y-y-your ma-ma-my *hiccup* da-da-daddy." I looked at him sharply  
and sternly before replieing in gentle voice ," Goten, don't cry. You and I both know  
that even thought I adopted you and raised you like I was you dad that I was only  
your brother. I mean't you are going to meet your real, biological father. I told  
you about him plenty remember Goten. Know when he comes you get to know  
him because he'll only be here a day. Do not say or do anything that will hurt him  
emotionly."   
  
The whole time Trunks was lost in his head. He was an exceptionaly  
bright boy just like his friend and 'older brother' ( even though they were niave   
and he wasn't so you didn't notice the Son's were bright) and deep down he   
knew it was impossible for I to be Goten's dad yet I guess some of are niavety   
caught him because he always belived I was Gotens dad. I remember after that  
fight between Goten and Trunks they quickly became friends, unlike thier fathers,  
and Trunks was calling me Goten's dad. That was of course before he started calling  
me big brother.   
  
The next day it was two days before the tournament and me, Goten, and  
Trunks were going around telling everyone the good news. We went from Piccolo  
and Dende on Kami's Lookout, to Krillin, Master Roshi, and Eighteen on Turtle  
hermit island, to Yamcha at baseball park, to Bulma and Vegeta;even though Trunks  
had already told them; and lastly to Tien and Choitzu in thier mountain reserve.   
  
Everyone was excited even Vegeta. I belive his exact words were,'   
This is perfect I will beat Kakarot finally. Better yet I'll do it infront   
of everyone in this tournament.' Everyone else decided to join the   
tournament, includeing me, except Bulma, Dende, and Yamcha.   
Yamcha said he was done with fighting. Dad is going to have a big   
surprise when he come's back. I decided I would go as saiyaman as to not attract  
attention. Goten was going as saiyakid and Trunks, who had recently joined us as   
super heroes, was going as saiyaboy. Trunks and Goten looked identical. He heard  
a voice behind him say," Saiyacrew (a/n hehehe) what are you doing here."  
I turned to see Videl and behind her in the distant was my dad and mom.  
  
Author note paragraph  
I thought I explained the costumes but I guess I didn't.  
Gohan wears a dark blue (like the undershirt in his dad's gi)   
saiyan armor suit with a red cape with his symbol  
on it while powered at Super Saiyan Three. Goten wore red saiyan armor  
and the dark blue color Gohan's armor was in is cape with his symbol.  
Trunks wore light blue armor and light blue cape with his symbol.  
The two young ones powered to level two. There symbols were as followed.  
Gohan- The symbol for Namek, dragon, Oozaro, and Nimbus, all   
arranged to look like one symbol. To the side you could   
see Piccolo's and his dad's symbol to show who he was trained by.  
Goten- Oozaro, Namek, monkey Nimbus arranged right with Gohan's  
symbol in corner to show who little Goten was trained by.  
Trunks- Oozaro and prince and Nimbus arranged with Gohan's symbol to you get the  
point I hope.  
If I already explained the symbols and this is different go by there symbols please.  
R and R please. 


	11. the meeting

I hope you liked the last chapter. It took me a while to make  
it. I also hope you will like this one since Gohan keeps disappearing I got   
a new muse from a whole different Tv show. Here he is to do the  
disclaimer.  
  
Takeru: Why am I here  
  
OOOOO he is soooooo cute. Almost as cute as Gohan. Go ahead and  
do the disclaimer or I will bring you and Kari back in thhe story as  
nonchibi's.  
  
Takeru: Eeerrr *to himself* I hate fanfiction* outloud* Maverick does not  
own anything she includes in the fic. Please read. I like doing reviews  
I'll stick around and read the fic. I am so cuter than Gohan. Hmmmph.  
  
bond = [we are bond talking].  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Videls point of view written by Maverick on some day that I don't remember   
  
  
Saiyaman turned around with what looked like a forced grin. Then he  
looked past me and his forced grin turned into a full fledge, life is great, couldn't  
be happier type grin. I wondered what he was looking at, what could have made him  
so happy. I was wondering about when a thought occured to her. 'Duh, why  
don't I just turn around. Sometimes I'm so stupid.' I thought. With that   
thought I turned around.  
  
After I turned around I saw a man with unruly hair and a giant grin  
on his face that looked similer to the one that saiyaman himself was wearing.  
The man seemed to be familer yet I couldn't remember where I remembered him.  
Their was also a women there. She was wearing a fighting gi herself and her  
face held a very confused look. They both had strange light rings above thier  
heads. If I didn't know any better I would say rings looks hallows that angel   
wore.   
  
Knowing that I wasn't paying attention, Saiyaman rushed past me  
to meet these two ,to me, strange people. The two other members of the  
(A/n hehehe) saiyacrew were clamped onto Saiyaman's leg. It was obvious  
that even I couldn't pull them off. Saiyakid seemed to have his brown furry belt  
tied around Gohan's leg and a grim frown on his face. He seemed really nervous.  
  
With every step Saiyaman took his grin grew wider while Saiyakid   
clutched the big guys leg harder while his frown grew deeper. Saiyaboy, however,  
seemed to be acting normal, besides being a little excited. Then I realized why   
the boy was excited.It was like a part of my brain just clicked and I instantly   
reconized him. He was the famous Son, Goku. I remember he was the  
former champion of the tornament. He had come in second place when he  
was only a child. I had also heard he was dead. Guess not.  
  
As Goku saw Saiyaman and his crew I saw a flick of recognition in his  
eye's and the smile on his face grew even larger. The women looked at Saiyaman  
but didn't seem to recognize him. The Saiyacrew reached Goku and the women.  
Saiyaman and Goku hugged each other. They said some things but unfortunitly  
I was to far away to hear any of it.   
  
Gohans point of view  
  
I knew that Goten was scared of meeting his true blue, blood father  
but I couldn't help but hug MY true blue, blood father. I then turned to mom to hug  
her but I noticed she was really out of it. " Hey dad, * mom looked closely at me   
and gasped* mom seems really out of it," I told my true blue, yatta yatta father.  
  
He gave his weak, embaressed laugh and scratched the back his neck  
a sign showing that he was in the Son family, then agian he invented it. " Hehehehe,  
well son, how would you feel after being a cloud for umm well, ever since you died."  
I was shocked. I couldn't let my mom turn back into a cloud.   
  
One of those really freaky demented light bulby things appeared above my head   
and started to glow. I then shivered and immeadietly smashed it because those   
demented things scare me me silly, *shiver* I thought of something." Dad,   
when you return can I use the miraculeous yet sometimes light bulb looking  
dragon balls to wish mom to join you with her body." I said happy with my plans.   
Dad laughed and said," Its ok, once I told them she was my wife they aggreed to   
put her with me because they could hardly feed me and my uge stomache."   
  
I was about replie when mom finally gained her senses and started loving,  
hugging, interrigating me. Just then I remembered to get them to make   
aquintences withhe their second born son. I showed him and my father and   
mother could see he was scared. Actually mom saw he was scared. Dad was  
still in shock of having another kid. THEN he noticed Goten was scared. As mom  
tried to convince him not to be scared an idea came to me.  
  
" Listen Goten, how about you get to know your parents better   
while I do some damage control," I said as I pointed towards a gaping Videl  
who had recognized my dad. I saw Goten give a weak nod and unclench himself from  
my leg. I walked towards Videl who not only recognized my dad but also knew  
he was dead. I had heard her 'bond speak', [O my kami, I recognize him know thats  
the Son, Goku. He's Gohan's dad. Wait he's supposed to be dead.] I knew  
they were bonding even if she didn't. It almost freaked me out as much as those  
stupid light bulbs. ' Man, I hate those things *shudders*'  
  
Goten's point of view  
  
Why did Gohan leave me here. I know I said it was okay but I'm scared.  
They lady Gohan said was my mum already smacked me on the head with  
a frying pan. I don't like her. She is trying to take Gohan's place. She's mean  
and I hate her. She is gonna take me away from Gohan. The man that supposed   
to be my dad is stupid. He is as dumb as a doorknob. He's is acted like  
I'm stupider than him and talking like a baby which I can't even understand.   
  
No matter what the stupid, wierd, baby talkin, block head  
says Gohan is my dad. He kept saying he was my daddy and  
that Gohan was only my brother. He said he would be a great dad.  
I heard the stories and I knew that Gohan, threw adobtion, was my dad.   
I knew this man was gonna try and take me away.No way I am Gohan's son.   
  
I also knew threw my nonbrothers stories that nomatter what anyone  
thought he was a bad daddy. That was why I was scared. He never even  
knew my brother and he called him my brothers father.   
My brother had Namek fighting style. Piccolo acted more like  
a father figure to Gohan than that man ever did.He never did half the  
things that Gohan did with me. When I was before the age when Gohan fought  
Raditz Gohan had already done more things with me and knew me better than....  
...... Goku did. Thats his name. Goku, not dad.  
  
He's not my dad. He's not my dad. HE'S NOT MY DAD.  
"YOUR NOT MY DAAAAAAD," I yelled and ran towards a bewieldered Gohan leaving   
those to..... people wondering what happened. I cried on Gohan as Trunks tried  
to comfort me. I just cried saying," Your my dad, not him. Never him." in an inaudible  
tone of voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takeru: Wow I read this chapter and the one before. Poor, poor...... every one.  
Good thing I'm not tortured in any of your fics.  
  
Hehehehe ummmm Okay then everyone Read and Review  
  
Takeru: *read auther profile, story section* What are these two stories here.   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
m  
m  
m  
m  
m  
m  
m  
m  
e  
e  
e  
e  
e  
e  
e  
e  
e  
  
Me: Sorrrry bout that I had that extra space thing that had to be filled so I gave  
him candy. 


	12. BaKakkaRot and the spawns

Did you like my last chapter? Did you, huh, did you?   
  
Takeru- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo Saaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeee  
MMMMMMMMeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Don't mind him he read my other fic's about him.  
  
Takeru- I like scrolling. Can I do it agian. Pleeeeze. I love scrolling.* Blinks one eye  
then the other. Turns to me slowly with a grin on his face while not blinking   
for several many seconds adding up to a couple of minutes*  
Hehehe  
  
*shudders* Thats just freaky....... No scrolling.  
  
Takeru- Ok...... I have an Idea * Light bulb thingy appears. Gohan Instant   
Transmissions in and shudders then destroys it and leaves out the door* ooooooo  
kkkkkkkkk, anyway I think we should read a new chapter.  
  
Gulp *shudders* Need new muses. Help me I see insane muses. Sniffle.   
On with the fic. Oh by the way I am American so for simple saiyan words like  
idiot and stuff I will use japenese words. If you are offened or somthing review me   
and I will change it.  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
I  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
This is now a Gohans point of view zone  
  
" HE'S NOT MY DAD, HE'S NOT MY DAD, HE IS NOT MYYYYYYY DAAAAAAD,"  
cried Goten. Cried, he screamed it. My shirt was getting soaked but I sure as HFIL  
didn't care. Me and Trunks were both trying to calm down my little, wild- haired bro.  
Heck, even if I refuse to say it outloud, in memory of dear old dad, I really do  
think of this rowdy, wild child as a son, and nobody, I mean NOBODY, not even  
my father was allowed to make him cry.   
  
" What in the HFIL did you do," I screamed in rage at my father by blood.  
Of course, being so stupid that he made Erasa look smart, the dead dad I never  
really new just stared at me in a blank confusion. Then my murdered in a sense   
mother whispered to him and it happened. That, that light bulb appeared in the  
demented way that only they do. I quickly smashed while suppressing a shudder and  
listened to the light bulb (*shudder* 'shoot I couldn't hold it') bringer as he began to  
"talk".   
  
"I don't know what I did I was telling him how I was his dad. I told him  
I was sorry for making him live without a good family or a father. I told him that  
I was here now and I would always stay with him. I told him that since he needed  
a dad I would get wished back and find a loop hole and wish Chi-chi back too. I said  
exactly that he needed a father and mother and I would rather have him than the   
planet so whoever wanted to kill me to go ahead and come. I love him enough to  
do that. I know that he need's me not only to teach him to fight properly but  
because I need to do father and son stuff with him. He needs a good father,"  
said HE said, not seeing or careing that I had tears running down my face. The  
thoughts running through my mind were full of sadness and despair, anger and   
sorrow.  
  
'What about me. You left me and refused to come for the sake of the planet  
yet you would come back for my so-err brother. No, I am not ashamed he is my   
son. This baboon just said he doesn't love me enough to fight enemies that come   
back for him. This isn't fair. I loved my dad and he never loved me. I needed him as  
a father but all he cared about was training. As soon as I didn't need training I was  
forgotten. Do I not need a good father,' I thought. I didn't notice the Z- gang finally  
arriving.  
  
"Is that what you really think GOKU. Do you not think I deserve a good  
father. You just said you didn't love me enough to be my dad. Well fine then," I   
screamed at the top of my lungs at the man that was supossed to be my   
dad. I stormed off,rage boiling through my veins. Goten was clinging to me  
with all his might. Trunks shot a glare at GOKU and ran of after me leaving the   
z- fighters confused.  
  
Now it is no one's point of view because he can't tell what happened when he wasn't  
there  
"Ummm, what just happened here," Krillin said. Right after he said that the  
black-haired human realized who was in front of him. "GOOOOOOKKUUUU,"   
he screamed. He quickly hugged him and soon everyone was grinning but  
Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta was staring at the space where Gohan, Goten, and  
Trunks had stormed out.   
  
"Kakkarot, you baka, what did you say that caused your spawn's and my  
spawn to storm off like a rapid spawn was chaseing to pull thier little spawn( tail).  
Bakaro," Vegeta growled out. Yes, he was worried about his son but, even though  
he would never admit it, he was also worried about Gohan. He felt like Gohan was  
one of his own spawns. He knew what it was like to loose a father and Gohan  
looseing that 'third-class baka' was worse because he had chose not to come back.  
Vegeta cared for Gohan and even he didn't know it, but only because he  
chose not to.  
  
Vegheads point of view  
  
I knew the spawn of Kakkarot had trained my spawn  
by my spawns uniform symbol, yet, for some strange reason, I didn't mind. I  
trusted the kakkabrat spawn to watch, train, and be a big brother figure to   
my precious spawn. I was glad it was Gohan as these things and not someone   
like the idiotic baseball player or the three eyed freak of nature and definitly   
not that clown..... thingy. It was also I, the prince of saiyans, that told the   
true stories about'KakkaRot to second spawn of KakkaRot. I guess I was   
glad that the minature, yet smarter, stronger, braver, and better, KakkaRot was   
Trunks best friend, as well as being raised by smart spawn instead of   
that failure to all saiyans.   
  
That was why I taught them all about saiyans and   
thier specific ancestors. I could tell 'Kakkaspawn' got his genius from   
Bardock,who he was grandspawn to, and learned that spawny the first spawn of   
the spawn of Bardock sometimes had visions but learned and  
always blocked them. I guess the reason I did this was because I pity the   
poor spawn. I also like the spawn but its not as if I feel like that hideous   
green monster. I have a similar protective feeling and like him but........(He likes the   
word spawn incase you didn't notice.14 spawns Hehehe my id- *Gohan comes  
ready to smash light bulb thing*d-d-d... never mind).  
  
" Why would you care Vegeta," KakkaROT said to me. I was gonna denie  
caring for spawn one like a baka but the namek saved my tail. (Vegeta: *sniffle*  
I miss my tail. Me: A new muse.) " Goku, I am also wondering what happened   
between you and Gohan," te namek said. KakkaRot told the truth and was too   
stupid to leave out the bad stuff. Everyone was shocked at what BaKakkarot  
had said. Even me. Then I felt all three boys ki completly disapear. "Goten,"   
the numbsckull said. and every one glared at him. Then we rushed at where  
the boys were last felt. I felt that a foriegn ki used to be with them  
but it felt to weak to kill or even damage them. 'This all that stupid Spawn of   
Bardocks fault.'  
  
Did you like it? Where is Gohan? Guess in the review. Sorry for the long  
update time.   
  
Muses: H  
e  
l  
p  
  
u  
s  
  
p  
l  
e  
a  
s  
e  
  
I said no scrolling muses. *cracks whip* Get back to work slave-err-muses. oops. 


	13. FuSionHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hello agian Ladies and Gentlemen, I am now writing a new chapter. Guess What?  
  
I GOT A NEW MUSE FROM LAST CHAPTER.  
  
Vegeta- *mumbles*  
  
Takeru *turns Chibi*  
  
C-Takeru- suger suger suger SUGER  
  
Gohan- I want to be a Chibi agian. * Changes also*  
  
C-Gohan- Hey I can still go mystic. *Goes mystic*  
Hehe hehe *Goes Super Saiyan 3 as mystic* Hehe hehe  
*Accidently Blows Up Earth* Hehehe wait ,my food.  
  
Vegita- Fine I'll say it Maverick Doesn't own Dbz or anything else.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 14-----------------------------------  
  
  
Trunks POV (Its supposed to be written badly for Trunks)  
  
Gohan, Goten, and I were on the planet belonging to the Supreme Kai.  
At first I had thought it was a kind of food, but Shin said he was the Supreme  
Kai. So I did the logical thing and bit him. He was mad but a tons more   
calm than Dad would have been. He explained what he did and said he was  
gonna train us and stuff. Cool, huh? Gohan and Goten were sparring and they  
seemed really, really emotinamalble. Maybe thats not the right word. exotional.  
No, that's not it either. I know, its emotionable. Goten was sad and mad, but not   
half as mad as Gohan had been. Of course, my dad had told stories about thier   
dad and mom and I could see why they were depressed.  
  
"Wow, these clothes are awesome," Trunks said trying to lighten then   
mood. The guy that had brought, Shin, them here had left saying he would  
return in an hour with supplies. The guy looked like a clown. He was purple and  
wore the strange, yet cool, clothes we were wearing. He had a mohawk that was  
white. They both stopped sparring as that shin guy came back. I remember   
what he told us as we left.  
  
.......flashback......  
  
I glared as best as I could and stormed of after Gohan and Goten. We  
were all still in are saiyacrew costume. It was itchy. We had been flying for days,  
of course Gohan said it was only an hour. Gohan and Goten were still sulking.  
Suddenly some purple guy came out. He seemed to just appear there. Gohan  
has an attack called the instant transmission he learned from Kakkarot that does  
the same thing. He said that he was the Supreme kai and I bit him. He then said,  
"Listen, I will train you to be very strong. A thing called Buu is coming. On my scale   
it is (a/n Buu is stronger... maybe, you'll see) stronger than you. Let's go to my   
planet." We had all agree'd because we would get away from the others. Once there  
we started training.  
  
..........end.......  
  
"I'm back," Shin said," Gohan, will it be alright if I bring Mirai up here. It will  
seriously help." Gohan looked at him and as we all waited in silence for his  
overly harsh explosion of rejection. "Of course," he said instead. Sounding a bit  
to cheerful in my appenion. Then agian Goten had me so Gohan must have  
wanted his best friend up here.  
  
"Good," said the Supreme Kai guy said and suddenly I - I mean he was   
there. " I already briefed him," Shin continued. Then we trained and trained and   
trained. Finally after a few more minutes he brought us to a sword stuck in a   
rock. Shin explained that only the chosen one could bring it out. He also  
said that you would first lift it in in strength then in brains. It turned out only  
a Son (last name) would be the chosen one. Only Goten and Gohan had it raise from  
the rock in strength. They both had to put it back and use thier brains to do it.  
  
Goten ended up not being able touse his brains.'If he has any,' I reminded  
myself. Of course Goten was incredibly smart, seeing how he was raised.   
I just like to tease him sometimes and being son of a genius I was extra smart. Still,  
Goten could be dense and niave, and even though many thought Gohan had lost  
that trait, Gohan had that niave side too.  
  
Gohan walked up to the rock. I hoped he could do it. If he couldn't Shin  
would probally bring Kakkarot to try. Gohan was lost in thought for a minute.  
Then he jumped down. At first I thought he had given up, but he raised his hand and   
in an instant he did what even I hadn't thought of doing to get the sword out. He..He  
... He blew up the rock with a ki blast leaving only the sword. Shin nodded in   
acceptence.  
  
We had been training for almost a year now. Shin made us sword as heavy  
as Gohan's. It took almost a whole day but we got used to the swords. Gohan had  
broke his and an old Kai came out and released Gohans hidden powers. He looked  
exactly the same except his Ki was now stronger than super saiyan three instead  
of a super saiyan one. It was a new transformation that was permanent. Gohan,  
in this transformatin, could only go up to super saiyan one though,   
so he made his new goal to make it back to super saiyan two. He called it Mystic,  
and when he became super saiyan as mystic it became mystic super saiyan.  
  
Mystic's ki level is like two super saiyan three's put together. To make  
it to mystic super saiyan you needed to be as strong as four and a half S.S.3's.  
M.S.S.2 needed a ki level of at least nine SS3's. Incredible Power.  
  
He took a lot of extra time to train Mirai. Finally, Mirai made it to super  
saiyan three. Me and Goten could also do it, but we had learned two months ago.  
After that we all learned to fuse. ( a/n fusion rules changed) All you needed were  
two people. They could only be one year in age diffrence. The two power levels  
didn't have to be equal at all but the one with the higher power level was more  
dominent in the body. When fused both Ki's doubled then combined. Goten and   
Trunks fused and created the spunky dude... duh duh duh daaaaa.......  
Gotenks. Since thier power levels had been pretty much equal they were   
mostly have an half.  
  
Authors point of view  
  
Mirai went to his maxmum power, as did Gohan. The Ki was so strong,  
saiyans were the only one's standing with ease. The started and ended the fusion  
dance. Gotenks looked excitedly at the figure before him.   
  
He had Gohan's body, except for a few muscles, seeing he had a lot of   
power. Behind wiggled a tail. It didn't look like a reguler tail at all. It was black  
instead of brown and had longer hair. Purple highlights were on the tail showing  
that Mirai was somewhere in there. He had the same face of Vegito which is  
Gohans face if you don't know.   
  
His eyes eyes were saiyan eyes except instead of black it was a blue so   
dark it looked a lot like black. His hair was Gohans grown longer out but still   
spiking up. It also had purple highlights. He had two bangs, one deep black,   
one omnimous purple. Both went in the oppisite direction of the other. He wore   
not the normal fusion outfit but somthing strange indeed. He wore Mirai's dark blue  
pants, with Goku's dark blu under shirt. It was sorta connected by Piccolo's light  
blue belt. Over the shirt was the saiyan type armor and Mirai's sword holder  
wielding the newly repaired z sword. He also had Piccolo's wristband and white  
saiyan boots. His tail wrapped around his blue sash... thingy.   
  
He said in an omnious voice," My name is Gohanks, the right fusion. I will   
not rest until all evil burns in HFIL." Shin whispered to Kibito," And I thought  
Gohan by himself was creepy." Of course Gohanks heard him. He walked to Shin,  
put his face right in front of Shin's, and said," Buuuuurrrrrrnnnnsssss."  
Unlike most other fusions he was serious. His clothes and attitude were   
the only thing different than all other fusion. He was the strongest and purest   
on earth mixed with the future. Both of them had no childhood, forced to grow   
up fast. This fusion was serious, pure, smart and he was strong. Real strong.  
  
Hope you like it. I will add a new chapter as soon as possible. Remember Buu will be   
stronger than in the series. 


	14. The strange, very peculier mid of Gohank...

MUSES: * Groan * ouch  
  
* whips them all * mwahahaha saaaaaaaaaay it  
  
Muses: Maverick doesn't own dbz  
  
By the way all the fusion's have a nickname type thing.  
  
Gohanks is the balanced fusion please forget what   
I said last time. He also likes to burn things and has a strange   
mind.  
  
Gotenks is the mischievous fusion. He says that Gohanks is  
his dad.   
  
Vegetto is the reluctant fusion. He argues with himself. He   
cannot work right because he is reluctant.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -  
  
Nobody's point of view  
  
"Your mission is to go to your old class in fusion forms and wait   
and see if you sense any power levels like Buu. Your fusion, now that   
your used to it, will last about an hour and a half and you can defuse if  
needed. Understand?" They nodded. Later Gotenks was able to change  
his fusion outfit. His new one was the same as Gohanks except red where  
there was blue. His sword was the same one Gohan received from Piccolo  
when he first started training.   
  
"Class, today we have two new students. One for the little class and   
one for the big class. For the little class is Gotenks. *Gotenks comes out  
and does a small bow.* That's enough go sit next to somebody. Next is   
Gohanks," the teacher announces before ignoring the students. " Big  
Brothers sit with us," Gotenks exclaimed forgetting he was one person.  
  
Gohanks point of view   
  
I slowly climbed the stairs towards the mischievous fusion, ignoring   
all the annoying whistles and pathetic pleas for dates. Once I arrived I sat next to  
prince of pranks. Which just happened to be next to Videl. I winked at her  
knowing it would make her upset and think I'm a creep. I don't want her  
to recognize me. Plus my dark side (my dark side is the lavender-haired side)   
was a prankster and son of Vegeta, I couldn't help it.  
  
I was right about her getting disgruntled, as I was soon returned with  
her foot jamming my foot. It didn't hurt though. My tail was still tied with my  
incredible will power, but it still fidgeted unnoticeably with laughter.   
Yes, my tail had a mind of its own. I looked at her and tried to hold   
off the all the laughter that was I was almost exploding with.   
  
After I regained control at her I questioned," Were you trying  
to hurt me. My toes are fine, but now you scarred me and my overly   
sensitive emotions for life. I mean you were never hated instantly   
by the hero of the city and your crush." After I spoke I pretended to   
sob, and made it sound real too. Gotenks catching the joke, growled  
menacingly and accused," You lady, how dare you talk to my brother  
like that. He has a mental condition that makes him very sensitive."   
  
By now the whole class was watching. Videl started stuttering   
and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Gotenks must have not been able to   
either as we both burst out laughing at the same time. We received   
after-school detention, but we decided that when it came we would blow  
it off. We also made Videl Satan, Devil Women, daughter of Satan and   
reincarnation of Chichi, an enemy for life.  
  
  
  
After that whole mess, the bell rang ( A/n I am author, me   
control time.) The group went to gym class. Both Gotenks and I  
went to the stalls to defuse. All the people outside heard was loud noises   
and seemingly more people in the stalls. A few crashes and a light show,   
or five minutes later we were out, as fused as new.   
  
  
As they came out people saw they had their original fusion outfits  
on. Gotenks' white pants and black vest, somehow with a sword. I had on  
my original armor and THE sword. As we exited they boys locker room Videl   
marched up to us and declared like a snob," No weapons in the school, unless   
you think your above the rules."   
  
I remembered a similar encounter with the above the rules thing.   
I was referring to Goten last time because I had brought him to school   
before the project and Mirai coming. There's some rule that siblings   
aren't aloud in school unless under certain circumstances. I thought  
for half a second then said with the Brief family smirk," No I'm not above   
the rules, but I am one to value treasures and I won't let this out of my sight."   
Videl stood shocked, having remembered hearing those word somewhere before.   
She didn't even notice me leaving.  
  
"Hey everyone, today your teacher is sick so your substitute is Mr. Son   
and Mr. Briefs," said the Principal. Then he saw that one of the subs was the   
voted most dangerous man alive. He quickly escaped the peril that was  
sure to come not caring that all of the students would most likely die a  
horrible and painful death. "Hey everyone, my name is Goku and I'm   
here to teach you and read what my wife wrote on this slip of paper,"   
The imbecile chirped.   
  
I can not believe that Chichi and Goku are alive. I   
call them by their formal names instead of mom and dad because   
they're Gohan's parents. Not mine, the balanced teen called Gohanks.  
Mine would probably be the reluctant fusion as a Dad I guess.   
I wonder if Chichi and Bulma can fuse.   
  
Plus I simply loath and despise the so called hero with the earth name  
Goku. I am sort of happy Chichi is still alive. I am positively happy she is   
not an annoying cloud. All yellow clouds are annoying except nimbus. I wonder   
what she wrote on the paper. I like paper because it burns good. He...he..he.  
I also wonder how she was wished back.  
  
"I am going to read the not now. ' I am asking you teenagers from the   
bottom of my heart to listen. As you probably know my sons and young sons of  
my good friend Bulma have been missing for a year. If any of you know where he  
is please tell me. Thank you.' My wife is obsessed with finding our Son's. I do  
not know why because they were fine for seven years. Oh well, " the uncaring,  
jerk read. He then threw the paper behind him. I quickly caught it and burned  
the scrap paper. After I was done causing a flame of orange, red, yellow, with a  
tinge of blue in the middle, I reached my hand up and waited for me to   
get picked. Goku, or Kakkarot as I will now call him, was to busy talking   
about food to notice me.  
  
Surprisingly though, Vegeta noticed me and pick me. I reached   
into the Gohan part of me and said as innocently as I could, which is   
really innocent," Mr. Goku, since you seem like a fighter, can you spar with me."  
I am planning on using an attack I made up the slowly and painfully burns   
your opponent in an eternal flame. I am the only one that can stop the flame.  
Their skin is torched and burned, hair is in flames, yet their clothes are   
only toasted a little. Then I finish the earth bred saiyan off with a   
Mesenko Gun blast. The attack is a mix of Mesenko wave and Gallet   
Gun. I also have one with Vegeta's Burning attack and the Kamea wave   
too, but I prefer the M gun.  
  
The poor, insolent fool took it as cute and put on his cocky   
'I'll-go-easy-on-the-kid-even-though-I'm-stronger' smile even though   
'Kakkarot-is-a-fool' smirk went on Vegeta's face. He, the prince; now king;   
of saiyans, somehow saw through me. Oh well, I am pretty positive  
that 'the king' wouldn't mind.   
  
"Sure," BaKakkarot (a/n Oh no, he's thinking like   
Vegeta) said," but I must warn you I am pretty tough." I just smirked   
and whispered," So am I..... Kakkarot. " Trunks' warrior of a dad heard  
me, and was surprised I knew the real name of 'my' false father.  
  
I gazed at Vegeta, who had started to warn the only other full   
blooded saiyan, but for some reason, at the moment unknown to me,   
he halted. Then I heard 'the prince' mutter," Like I would warn the   
idiot that made both my ki-err brats leave. Not that I care, I just...   
don't... ummm..... have a heir to the throne." I chuckled under my   
breath. Well at least Vegeta cares for his kids, even if he won't admit   
it. Not even to himself. 


	15. gym of death doom and destruction

Hello agian. I must say I have freed my muses so do not worry.  
*Muffled cries in the background* Silence Slaves!!!  
Hehehe sorry.  
I do not own dbz so do not sue me. I am using japanese as saiyan langauge unless I don't know it or its a long sentence.  
I think that Japan has a cool langauge and am trying to teach myself because I am american.  
please tell me if my japanese is wrong. By the way I hate goku.   
Warning: Goku gets his @$$ whipped. Videl and Gohan semi-bond. Japanese speak= saiyan go  
Baka-Idiot, sai kyou, the strongest, an koku - darkness  
ken shuu - training, chi shi- lethal, fatal, Onna- women   
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohanks POV   
  
I will show Kakkarot a thing or two in the martial arts. Normally, I would force this Baka to endure real, agonizing pain,  
but I wish he to have the same pain that I did, Emotional. Like having your hero and father imply that your not good enough.   
Accidentally being your own fathers murderer. Forced to see pain, to loose those around you agian and agian. Bearing the  
guilt and shame. Forced to be the sai kyou, and feel like you want to die. Living in a world all alone. Never knowing your father.  
Doing ken shuu (training) for life or death before your out of toddlerhood. He will never live the sacrifices or carry the guilt and  
shame. He will, however, have to deal with a massacred body. He will suffer for forcing me to live in an koku. Darkness caused me  
suffering. You will suffer the pain of a thousand deaths. I wish.  
  
"Before we fight we should change into gi's, ok." He informed me. We both went into separate rooms to change. What should I wear. I change into my favorite gi. It's completely my own. My own colors, my own symbol, its mine. It's a one piece with an under shirt.  
( Goku's gi is an orange one piece and blue undershirt like always but thats what I mean by one piece and undershirt) The one piece looks exactly like Kakkarots except instead of orange its forest green. The undershirt is a golden color like my hair as super saiyan. My boots are the same golden color as are the wrist bands. At the edge of the wrist band are forest green gloves. The gloves have a good grip and the fingers are cut out. I also have mymy tail wrapped around as a belt. (In case I didn't say it before Gohanks was still only able to go to mystic super saiyan one but he was at the edge of it almost level two and when he went to school he stayed at level one like gohan and goku did before cell while gotenks stayed at level three.) It was gold so it looked gold there.  
  
"Ready to face sai kyou, you baka," I whispered quietly to myself. As I walked to the pitiful excuse for a ring. I wish  
I could exchange it for one that was iron and costantly a flame in an eliquinte glow, but some things you just have to endure. Vegeta  
put on the judges hat, then he blew it up because it was ugly just walked to where the judges stood. In his usual gruff sounding   
voice he said," In this fight the only rule is no hitting The Spot. Ready. Set. Fight."  
  
I launched my self at Kakkarot as slow as I could. He smiled at me and easily dodged. When he wasn't looking I smirked  
but quickly hid it. I was in super saiyan mystic stage and he wasn't even in Super Saiyan stage one so I could easily beat the crap out of  
him. I put all my power into a kick and sent kakkarot hurtleing. Since the fool had been in normal mode the one kick had  
knocked him senseless. I had won easily.   
  
Of course for good measure I pretended that I thought he was still moving and started an attack that would destroy a planet if I couldn't control my power. I would not kill him though, Shin said revenge is a bad thing. A Baaaaaaaaaaaaad thing. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly started with my lovely, duel voice full of power and authority," MAAAAAAA- SEEEEEENNNNNKKK- OOOOO- GUUUUUN- BLAST."   
  
My hands above my head, different only in the shape of the hands, came down swiftly, both hands opening the energy held inside. A furious beam that rivaled the golden color of super saiyan shot from my hands, the power just enough to give him some excrusiating pain without killing him. It was about 1/30 of the power the beam can have.  
  
The beam of pure and deadly energy crashed into the fallens body. The attack didn't drain me in the slightest, and I smirked as I saw a reluctent Vegeta pick up, in disgust I might add, Kakkarot's body. Gotenks started clapping and whooping like a kid on an everlasting suger high. Then agian Gotenks did have a lot of suger that morning. I saw Vegeta fly the imbecile named Kakkarot toward Capsule Corporation.   
  
After a few minutes of waiting, for the now absent teachers, the kids starting doing the meaningless chatter. Videl marched up to me and yelled in an incredibly annoying voice instead of her normal seductive voice," What was that. You sent a teacher to the hospital with injuries that will without a doubt at least a week to heal, you son of a bi-" "Hey, guys," an even more annoying voice cut of Videl, the devil. It was Kakkarot compleatly healed. Almost everybodies mouth landed on the ground.  
  
"How did... you were..... hospital," stuttered Videl, trying to find the right words. I just snorted at her pathetic insolence. She heard me and sent a glare at me. Phht, she acts like a real bi*** strait from he** sometimes. Her glare is worse then that Veget-  
what was I talking about agian. I am feeling woozy, my eyes feel heavey, and I sway from side to side.   
  
I realize of course, being the super smart, exordinarily handsome guy I am, that some one had hit my shoulder in that spot that should make you fall unconcious if your weak enough. I shake it of and turn to glare at the man that hit me. It was my old mentor Mr. Greenbean himself, he was looking astonished that I wasn't knocked out. Hehehe, I would be mad at him if he knew I was part Gohan, but I knew the only reason he tried to knock me out was because I have enough strength to pose a serious threat.  
  
Vegeta didn't see me as a threat, and I knew by the look in his face he respected me. I also saw a look in his eyes that screamed 'where have I seen him before'. I looked back at Piccolo that was staring at me in deep thought. Suddenly, hehe what a cool word, somthing in his eyes flickered.   
  
He murmered under his breath," Is that Gohan." I smirked at him and said," Paaaaaaaaarrrrrrrtly."He looked at me and then at Gotenks and somehow he figured it out and said," Must be fusion, and I am guessing your other halfs would be the briefs." I nodded, then he nodded and took off. I respect my Namekian friend greatly. He always knew what was happening and what to do.  
  
I notice that Vegeta was staring at me in awe. He has saiyan ears so I guess he heard my mentor too. I nodded at him and he nodded at me and said," I am proud how strong you are, even if your fused son. I'm guessing while your fused I am only your father while fused with *he shudders and I follow suit* Kakkarot. I am also proud of you *in a whisper* Gohan. I am proud of all of you, do not worry I won't tell your moms."  
  
Vegeta then left, leaving me in awe. He said he was proud of me and Gotenks. I could tell that Piccolo had heard it too somehow because his ki was also in a state of shock. Kakkarot was staring at where Vegeta used to be. " What did he mean by that. Fused??? Who is fused. Wait, I get it. HE wants to be fused with ME," the fool said, saying the last part proudly. Then he flew off in the same direction Vegeta went yelling," I'll fuse Vegeta. I will." The class started mindless chatter agian, while Videl concluded that we were teacherless.  
  
"Lets see here. We're teacherless, we still have half a period to go, nobody will want a new teacher to come, and I doubt a group this big will listen to anyone. Not to mention the fact that we are outside so no random teacher will walk by and see us," I heard her murmurring to herself. Then she looks at me and screams," Hey, put that down." I look at my hands and see what she was talking about. In my hand there is a stick with flame. I stare at it, the colors are so beautiful. I lean closer till I am nearly touching the flame with my noise.  
  
Suddenly, hehehe, I realize that my HAIR is on fire. I start running around, screaming," My hair is on fire my hair is on fire." I halt to a stop because the flame has reached my bangs. I say," Hehe, my hair is on fire. Th blue and red and orange are so magnificent." My proclimations about the wonderful flame is stopped when I am covered with water. I look around and see Videl with a bucket in her hand. I start pouting," My flame, meanie." She stared at me a second before saying," Are you saying you liked your hair on fire." Gotenks, who was now by my side, exclaimed," Dear old Dads a pyromaniac." She looks at me and him, bewieldered and said," What do you mean da-", but was cut off by the bell, signeling it was now lunchtime. 


	16. its time

Hehehe Iiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmm back. I am sad right now. The BFTM, be fair to muses, society said I cannot have anymore muses for a while. Oh well. I had a story of a chatroom but somebody, cynthiasomthing, reported it so i couldn't uploud for a while.  
me don't own dbz. Bura will be born earlier, but I don't know when. Maybe in this chapter maybe not.  
  
----------------------------------------Nobodies pov-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the bell ended students flocked towards the kitchen, Gohanks included. He opened his big lunch but could only stare at it because Videl wouldn't let him eat till he answered questions. Videl started,"Did Gotenks call you dad?" "Yu huh" and continued  
"Are you his dad?" " Yu huh", "Are you a pyromaniac?" "Will you stop saying Yu huh?" "Yu huh". She noticed that his eye's were looking past him and seemed glazed over. She saw drool slipping out of his mouth, his yellow belt seemed twitching. *Must be those new belts that move and sing and stuff. The jerk he is probably looking at some hot girl behing me.* She turned around to see what girl was intterupting with her questioning. She giggled when she saw it was just a pile of food.   
  
*Thats sort of cute, but he is still a jerk. Though he is a handsome j- grrrrr don't think like that. He sort of reminds me of Gohan. I wonder whatever happened to Gohan. After Gohan, Goten, and Trunks dissapeared so did Saiyacrew, I'm sure Gohan was Saiyaman.* She decided one more test to see how focused on food Gohanks was. She asked," Do you dress up as barney and sing his songs and have a shrine of him." "Yu huh," Gohan answered even though he didn't do that stuff and he despised barney.   
  
Understanding that she won't get any real answers, Videl stepped back and watched as Gohanks attacked the foods. Gotenks came from nowhere and joined in. Afterwards they escaped Videl and the rest of the school went fine. Videl tried to harass them with questions but the were fusions with power enough to destroy galaxies by sneezing. That didn't stop the two from having a growing fear of Videl. Actually the half with the Son brothers were scared. The Breifs weren't until the fateful day weeks later. It was now the start of cooking class.  
  
You may not know this, but there are many characteristics of a saiyan. They must all have this, except for Trunks and Bura who are strange beyond belief. After you look past the hair,color and spikiness, and the tails, coughcoughgoten,trunksfreakscough, another thing they all have in common, Trunks included, is that they cannot cook. This class was going to be worse then He**.  
  
"Class, today we will make cereal because I am only a sub so I can't use stoves, microwave, knives, or any thing using heat. I will give you a bowl, cereal, spoon, and milk if needed. The little kids can only watch, God luck," the sub, Mrs. whocaresboutmyname, said in a cheerful tone that rivaled Erasa's. She passed out the materials then got knocked unconcious by an invisible wave of ki by Gotenks.  
Videl and Gohanks were forced to work together. " Oooooookayyyy. We make a bowl of cereal, that's soooo hard," Videl sarcastically said. She looked at Gohanks and demanded," You do it. Just do not set it on fire. I am watching you." He gentlely poured the cereal and it didn't explode. He sighed in relief, because out of all the saiyans he was the worst cook of them all. The last time he made cereal was distasterous. He had poured in the cereal and it had exploded.  
  
'Last part, I can do it,' Gohanks encouraged himself. He opened the milk and started to pour. The milk seemed like it was going in slow motion. Videl eyed the bowl. The milk hit and it didn't explode. Gohan let out a sigh of relief. The last drop of milk ended and the cereal burst into flames. Videl was stunned, she had seen no way for the creal to do that. She looked at Gohan's face which was horrified. 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- ooohhh ahhhhh flaaaammmeeyyyy flamey flamey hehe,'  
was Gohan's thoughts as his expression changed from horrified to delight. He started to lean closer to the flame, and closer, and closer, until his head was actually submerged into the fire. Videl watched in horror, even though she could hear his giggles of delight, she knew she had to get him out of thier. She tried pulling him, pushing him, kicking him, punching him, and even scratching him, while Gotenks was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
She was angry, and in her anger she grabbed the closest thing near her, lifted it up, and got ready to swin with all her might.  
She didn't notice what she had in her hand, nor did she notice that Gotenks had jumped out the window and cling to the flagpole in fear.  
She rammed the oblect of her choice into the fire, hitting his head. She had expected for it to, like all the others, not affect him. Instead, he went flying out of the flame, landing in a sink filled with water. He lifted his head in confusion when he realised he wasn't in the fire cereal anymore. He was about to pout when he noticed what was in Videls hand.  
  
'WTF, how did she get IT,' Gohan thought looking at what Videl was holding. He had completely froze and was staring at Videl who was holding THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION. He hopped out of the sink and bowed in front of Videl. "Please, please. I'll do anything. Don't attack me with...... IT," Gohan begged. Videl looked down at what she was holding and smirked. She then saw Gotenks on the flag pole outside and her smirk grew. 'Hehehe, I guess Gohan isn't the only one afraid of frying pans,' she mused to herself. Just as she was going to order him to tell all his secrets she realised he had fled away in fear.   
  
She decided to see if Gotenks new where he was, but when she tried to find him she found out he had also fled. The next day Gohanks didn't show up to school, but neither did Videl. Videl was training for the tournament and the fusion boys were training for Buu.  
The boys all remembered the instructions from Shin.  
Flashback.........  
  
"Ok you four. When you go to the tournament you all need to be in seperate bodies. We know it will be one of you that gets drained and if you get drained in a fusion you'll revert to two beings. You can decide what to wear, except your wearing some hair covering along with eye coverage so noone can recognize you. Goten will have the powerpole, Trunks has the sword that Piccolo gave Chibi Gohan, Mirai had his sword, and Gohan has the Z- Sword. I will hold it while you fight. Good luck," said Shin the last day of thier training.   
  
Gohan wore Gold-colored boots and a gold-colored shirt. He had a forest green outer gi and his tail tied around his waist. He stayed in plain mystic because he didn't want anyone to reognize his ki yet. He had gold-colored, wrist sweatbands and forest green fingerless gloves. He wore a green turban around his hair, think the one Gohan wore as Saiyaman only forest green, and black sunglasses. He also wore a gold-colored cape that weighed around 3 tons. His gold-colored strap that coneted the sword to his body had cases connected to it that held his stuff. Shin held this and the sword connected to it.  
  
Goten wore the same thing, except where there was gold there was light blue and where there was green there was dark blue. Mirai wore a black saiyan spandex without the armour. The spandex didn't stop at the neck though, it covered his whole head small peep holes for eyes, a space for the nose, and a space for the mouth. He had yellow boots and gloves. Trunks wore the same thing except where there was black there was blood red and where there was yellow there was poison green. They both wore a cape that was Vegeta dark blue.  
end flashback.....  
  
They were gonna find Buu and make sure he didn't kill people. They will win, the world depended on them.  
  
Hi guys, next time Videl recognizes Gohan through the costume at first glance when nobody else does.  
Gh/V Lime/Mirai  
next time 


	17. in the dung she went

Hi sorry for not updateing... its.... not ....sniff..... my...fuuuuuaaaaalllllltttttt i was and still am punished from computer.  
Also I would like to mention that Goku is such an idiot that he thought( OMG he thought somthing) Vegeta wanted to fuse with him because he   
also thinks( OMG he thinks too) Vegeta is his best friend. Vegeta is NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
action in my notes* I am destroying all Chibi Goku copies*  
my notes ( I will destroy all Chibi Goku copies)  
bonding ^ I will destroy all Chibi Goku copies^  
-------------------------------------------------------------NOBODY"S POINT OF VIEW----------------------------------------------------------  
"Please," whined a good looking, black haired, black eyed, teenage boy for the twenty-ninth time that day. "NO!!" replayed an annoyed, mohawked, purple, small as a midget, freak of nature. "Please," whined both the previously mentioned and a cute, sweet, black haired and eyed, male chibi making it the thirtieth time. "NO!!" replied the freak of nature with no social life through gritted teeth. "PLEASE!!" the two brothers were now joined by another cute,though not so sweet, chibi, this one with PURPLE hair. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!" thee aformentioned shouted in an utterly useless attempt to quiet the ongoing verbel assualt. "PUHLEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!" they yelled as a carbon copy, only older, of the PURPLE haired chibi joined in in an uncharacteristic manor. Seething with anger the now red, demoniac, eccentric, queer duck ( *sobbing* I... I... insulted....I insulted ducks) shouted in near hysterics," NO NO NO, NEVER NEVER NEVER,   
BY NO MEANS, NOT AT ALL, NOWAY. NOHOW. NOWISE. NO MATTER WHAT."   
  
They looked at him for a second then Gohan in a calm but pleading voice said, " One, you don't have to go acting like in insane, rapid, purple turkey with his head cut off, no offence to turkeys or anything. I actually like turkeys because they taste good and its funny to watch them run around with ther heads cut off. *Shin stares at Gohan for a second in despelief* Ummmm, don't ask, and two, PLEASE. I don't want to go to that hell hole the call a school for even one day. I know its regulation to come to the school the day before the tournament if that was your excused absence but, but, but..... PLEASE."   
  
Shin just glared for a few seconds before indicating that the answer was still NO in a way I am not sure of. Soooo, they went to school. Gohanks was wearing green baggy training pants, black shirt, green leather-like jacket, and black fighting boots. Gotenks was wearing dark read pants and a black shirt. Both of them had scowls across thier face's. As soon as he was within five miles of the school, the most annoying and hideous sight came to view. She is not important enough to have a name. She was the most annoying fanclub member alive.  
  
She was obsessed with him. Gohanks ran away she followed and so on and so forth. When they reached school she clutched his arm and tried to flirt with him. He was so disgusted that he through her down and ran into the school, slamming and locking the doors. The unimportant person rised and sniffled. A thunderstorm approached her position so she started running to the school. By the time she made it to the doors it was raining ferociously. She accidently ran strait into the door and stumbled back into a mud puddle. Her face shrouded in the mucky mess of mud, tears streaming down her face, appearence hinting how pathetic and vile she was, she looked up in the sky and in her idiotic 'I'm a blonde' (no offence, I know its not true) voice she chirped, yes chirped," Somebody up there must not like me."  
  
Up high in the now beautiful, blue sky Dende said," You know what Piccolo, I really don't like her." Piccolo just nodded in obvoius agreement. Even higher in the sky, err past the sky in the the otherworld Grand kai said in his dense voice said," I feel sorry for.... uummm.... that girl." The doors opened and the ....girl.. walked inside. She walked about two feet into the building before the floor collapsed and she feel and agonizing twenty somthing feet before landing in a disgustingly huge pile of cow crap. She once agian sniffled and said in her pitiful and repulsive way," Sombody way, WAY up there must hate my nauseating guts with excessive force." The purple freak called Shin smirked and started laughing like a maniac causeing Kibito to start backing away. Gohanks who watched the whole thing also started laughing.   
  
"What are you laughing at fire-boy," a slick, icy voice said from behind are combined hero. He turned around in slow motion and saw the spawn of Saten, Videl, glareing the destroy saiyan slowly glare at him. He, still laughing, exclaimed," What's her name is in a pile of dung." Then he understood who the conversation was with and ran to class. A hundread explosions later or after school Gohanks and Gotenks ran away.  
  
The next day at the tournament  
  
"Name," asked the registration booth man in a dull, monotone voice. Gohan smirked and said," Saiyaman revised." He turned letting the others sign up. He didn't care about the tournament, he was here to fight Buu. He walked by his father(shivers) and the others, mimicking the ki of some bum he saw. Nobody recognized him, though Vegeta looked at him strangely. Vegeta thought,' Is that, that bum I killed for breathing in some of the carbon dioxide I had expelled.' He shrugged it off though Gohan kept on walking. He accidently ran into Videl, succeding in knocking he down. He helped her up mumbleing sorry. Videl looked at him funny for a few seconds. She squinted at him and Gohan fidgited under her gaze. The girl then gasped, her eyes widening in shock.   
  
"G-G- Gohan!!! "   
  
"Ummm .. yes Videl," He then glanced at a torch for a second and smiled, but quickly turned back to Videl. She saw the glance and gasped AGIAN.  
  
"F-F- Flame Boy!!!"  
  
"Half of him,"   
  
Then the great Videl Satan fainted, while Gohan wondered how she saw through his costume. He sighed and picked her up, nowing he had to help her. 


End file.
